30 dias
by SimplementePliplop
Summary: Lo único que tenia Isabella Swan claro era que amaba a Edward Cullen con locura. Pero en el fondo sabia que esto no era mas que una ilusión. Edward Cullen era un soltero codiciado que no planeaba sentar cabeza. Pero en 30 días todo puede pasar. Ella tenia planeado empezar una nueva vida lejos pero Edward no dejara que ella escape tan fácilmente.


Les presento mi primer proyecto **30 días.** Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La trama es mía.

* * *

 **30 días.**

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **Un café, primera parte.**

 **Bella.**

Oscureció de repente. Miro mi teléfono y este mara las _5:00 pm_. ¿Por que ha oscurecido si todavía es de día? ¿Sera un eclipse? Esas preguntas llegan a mi mente. Me levanto del sofá y me acerco al balcón. El cielo esta repleto de nubes grises, de un tono muy oscuro. El viento sopla fuerte y un escalofrió recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Una ráfaga de aire caliente entra por una ventana de la cocina. Que raro, aire frio y aire caliente. ¿No es eso lo que forma los tornados? Esa pregunta hizo que me estremeciera. Entro al apartamento y cierro la puerta corrediza del balcón. Entrecierro todas las ventanas y voy a mi habitación. Siempre le he tenido temor a los fenómenos naturales. No estoy segura de que un tornado pase aquí en Nueva York, pero una vez vi una película en donde unos tornados destruyeron Los Ángeles. Pero eso fue una película, no va a pasar nada o tal vez pase lo mismo que en la película. Me levanto de la cama y abro la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Homley! -grito y Homley viene a mi habitación corriendo y meneando su cola. Cierro la puerta y me acurruco con el en la cama. Veo en su cara que tiene miedo. Nos tapamos con las sabanas y nos acurrucamos, con el haciéndome compañía me siento segura. Aunque el miedo desaparecería de mi diccionario, si estuviera acurrucada en los brazos musculosos de mi jefe, Edward Cullen. Escucho las gotas de lluvia que empiezan a golpear mi ventana, esto me saca de la mente los hipnotizantes ojos verdes de Edward. Miro a Homley, y este duerme profundamente. Me acurruco un poco mas y me quedo dormida.

...

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma me despierta a las seis de la mañana. Homley ladra y este ultimo termina de despertarme. Me siento descansada, dormí catorce horas, creo que nunca había hecho eso y se siente muy bien. Me levanto y me estiro, luego tomo una ducha y después me pongo mi uniforme de secretaria. Trabajo en una empresa de modas, es una de la mas importantes de todo el mundo. Edward Cullen es uno de los diseñadores de moda mas exitosos del mundo y también uno de los mas jóvenes. Y creo que también uno de los hombres mas guapos. Desayuno y luego lavo mis dientes, busco mi cartera en mi closet.

-Homley no hagas desorden -digo, ese perro es como mi hijo, es mi única compañía. Mi familia vive en Utah y casi nunca los veo. Cierro la puerta y me voy. Llego unos minutos después en un taxi al imponente edificio de cincuenta pisos, es hermoso. Adentro todo es blanco y gris, en frente hay un letrero en piedra que dice:

Cullen's: Fashion is not a sin

También hay un pequeño jardín y una fuente cantarina. Hay un gran vestíbulo, en el hay muchos sofás de piel y una gran araña de cristal cuelga del techo.

-Buenos días -le digo a la hermosa recepcionista de cabello rojo. Entro al elevador y presiono el botón plateado con un numero cincuenta. Allí esta mi pequeña oficina, en el ultimo piso. Allí también esta la oficina de mi guapo jefe. Las puertas del elevador se abren en el ultimo piso, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Salgo del elevador y me dirijo a mi escritorio, coloco mi bolso sobre el escritorio y de mi bolso saco la agenda de Edward. Me acerco a la gran puerta doble gris y toco.

-¡Adelante! -grita con su voz que me derrite, respiro profundo y entro -buenos días.

-Buenos días señor Cullen, -digo y me siento frente a su escritorio. El esta de espaldas viendo atreves de la ventana la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York. Es un lindo lugar, aunque yo prefiero los lugares mas naturales y desearía algún día vivir en un lugar así. Como Utah. Me he sentido tentada de dejar este empleo y empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar. ¿Por que no lo he hecho? la razón tiene nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen. Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que se fije en mi, pero esto es casi imposible. El es uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país y tal vez del mundo, ha salido con muchas mujeres, las mayoría modelos, pero esas relaciones duran poco. Tal vez Edward busca otro tipo de mujer y tal vez lo encuentre en mi. Pero el nunca se fijara en alguien tan simple como yo. Creo que tampoco quiere estar comprometido. Se da la vuelta y siento que me voy a caer de la silla.

-Te he dicho que no me digas señor Cullen ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

\- Veintiocho seño... -casi lo digo de nuevo- entonces ¿Cómo quiere que lo llame?

-Edward -dice casi en un susurro -y tampoco nada de usted. Tutéame.

-Esta bien... Edward.

-Así me gusta. Nos tutearemos a partir de ahora. ¿Qué haremos hoy Isabella?

-Bella -le corrijo- Isabella suena muy antiguo para mi.

-Ok... Bella ¿Y que haremos hoy?

Abro la agenda.

-Tiene una cita con Tanya Denali para lo de la portada de la primera edición de la revista -leo.

-¿A que hora? -pregunta.

-A las ocho y treinta- ambos miramos el reloj que hay en su amplia y blanca oficina, este marca las _8:00 am_ -aun falta mucho.

El asiente y yo leo de nuevo.

-Luego tiene una reunión con unos publicistas. También para lo de la revista. Por cierto... ¿Cómo se llamara?

-Aun no lo se, -dice, mientras habla no puedo dejar de mirar sus labios que desearía besar toda la vida.

-Ok... Debe ser algo relacionado con la moda y belleza -digo tartamudeando, no se porque me pongo nerviosa hablando con el. Llevo conociéndolo tres años y sigo sintiendo nervios como si lo acabara de conocer.

-Si lo se y... acabo de acordarme. El lanzamiento de la revista será en la semana de la moda en Paris, por lo que nos vamos mañana para allá.

-¡¿Que?! -digo atónita. Siento emoción en mi, siempre he deseado viajar y no puedo creer que pase.

-Si iras conmigo -me confirma Edward con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Contenta?

-Si -digo casi gritando, sin pensarlo me levanto y lo abrazo. El aroma de su perfume llega a mi nariz y me aparto de el rápido -lo siento.

-No importa -dice sonriendo- tu pelo huele delicioso.

Instintivamente lo huelo y huele bien.

-Gracias -me siento en la silla y abro la agenda. Leo y veo que solo eran esas dos cosas, eso siempre pasa los sábados, no hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Gotas de lluvia empiezan a golpear la gran ventana detrás de Edward y un relámpago hace que de un pequeño brinco.

-¿Esta bien? -pregunta Edward.

-Si... Eso es todo -digo y me levanto para irme.

-¿Quiere tomar un café conmigo a la hora del almuerzo? -pregunta. Mi corazón da un brinco, pero mantengo la compostura.

-Si -digo y salgo de la oficina. Afuera salto en silencio y me tapo la boca para evitar gritar -¡Si! -exclamo en silencio. Pero siento que se me cae la cara de vergüenza cuando veo a una hermosa mujer rubia observarme confundida. Recupero la compostura y aclaro mi garganta -¿Desea algo? -pregunto acercándome a mi escritorio.

-Soy Tanya Denali y tengo cita -dice con voz altanera -vengo a ver a Edward.

Debe ser la modelo.

-¿Es usted la modelo? -pregunto, ella asiente. Agarro el teléfono y llamo a Edward, el contesta inmediatamente -Tanya Denali esta aquí ¿La hago pasar?

-Si -dice. Cuelgo.

-Pase, -digo.

-Gracias -dice y camino, la observo y noto que camina con mucho estilo, como si estuviera en una pasarela. Pero también pude notar que es una mujer altanera y plástica, parece el prototipo de novia que le he conocido ha Edward en estos tres años. Rubias, modelos, altaneras y plásticas. Una vez tuvo una novia pelirroja llamada Victoria. Termino con ella, porque Victoria me trataba mal. En ese instante me enamore de el, hace un año. Siempre me gusto, pero ese día lo empecé a amar. ¿Sera Tanya su nueva novia? Espero que no y también espero que se este enamorando de mi. Tal vez es probable, porque me piropeo y también me invito a un café. ¿Sera?

* * *

Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo. ¿Por que la historia se llama **30 días**? Pronto se darán cuenta. Dejen sus **Reviews** para ver que les parece y si ven algo que mal (ortografía, incoherencia...) háganmelo saber. Sus **Reviews** son importantes para mi y se los responderé. Si tienen dudas también háganmelas saber. Espero que les haya gustado.

Besos y Abrazos.


End file.
